Infinity and Beyond
by saiyanwarrior23
Summary: A warrior princess is stripped of her title and thrown in the dungeons of the most feared galactic overlord. She must face test after test in order to survive with the rest of the monsters in space, but her biggest challenge is yet to come. Will she be able to handle the universe's cruelest joke, The Games?


Hey Guys! Long time, no see! Sorry for the hiatus, I started college, failed out, then started again, so life has been a bit hectic. I'm trying to clean up the stories I already have, but in the meantime, I've been playing around with some ideas in my head. Not all of them are finished, actually none of them are nowhere near done, so many will not be posted, for they are just personal projects, but a few I would like to share, this being one of them. Don't kill me if it's terrible! I just want to know what you guys think and if it's worth continuing! Thanks and hope you enjoy! 

She had been unstoppable, matched by none.

Number one.

No one could beat her.

Until they came.

They desecrated cities, bombed landscaped, purged thousands of countries. They were ruthless in their pillage. None of Earth's warriors stood a chance against their inhuman strength and foreign capabilities. Except her.

She had been more than prepared, she been looking forward to this day for as long as she could remember, counting down the day until she met a worthy opponent. All of her training and preparation was finally going to pay off.

How wrong she was.

Granted, she lasted quite a while on the battlefield, much longer than her allies, yet she was no match for the superior beings that had landed on her planet. After hours of battle, she had been subdued by a treacherous machine, one that belonged in the deepest pits of hell. Nothing more than a metal collar, the contraption was designed to not only limit her use of power, but it also literally drained the power from her bones if she tried to use it. If it hadn't had been for that rusty piece of metal she would have ended those pitiful creatures with a few more blows. Instead, they injected her with some sort of sedative that immediately knocked her out. She had woken hours later with a dull ache at the base of her spine, covered in dried blood, tossed carelessly into a cell in the bowels of the ship.

That had been fifteen years ago.

She stared straight ahead, eyes cloudy and unfocused. She could hear the voices around her, pleading for mercy, crying for release. She could hear the moisture running down the eroded cracks of concrete, the mildew spreading as it consumed every drop of moisture. The footsteps on the floor above her, the machines whirring as they completed their daily activities. Then she heard it. The chiming of metal that signaled his arrival.

Oh, she had been waiting for him.

Today was the day he was going to pay. She didn't know why he was here but it didn't matter, she was not letting another opportunity fade away. He had filled her life with nothing but pain and strife.

The floor vibrated slightly as Tien descended down the stairwell found at the end of the narrow corridor. He was one of the top commanders of the army, one of His right-hand men. He was large and bulky, spikes protruding from his purple skinned shoulders. His hefty frame barely squeezed through the concrete, his armor scraping at the blood streaked walls as he passed. He whistled a tone of nonchalance as he made his way down the hall, eying the prisoners as he passed. Boney, sickly hands reached out at him, trying to grab at his suit. A blast of ki from his finger had them immediately retracting. As he came upon the door to her cell, he slowed his pace, pivoting slowly on one foot to gaze at her through rusted bars. The disgust was evident on his face as he took in her appearance; tattered spandex bodysuit, most of it missing, greasy, dirty, matted hair that fell past her shoulders in clumps, crusted sores and festering wounds dotted her person, and dried blood caked most of the surface of her body. The odor emanating from her was twice as bad as her appearance. A soldier had once passed out merely from walking too close to her. She was currently huddled in a corner, her knees drawn to her chest. Only two days ago, her master had visited her, leaving a fresh new array of injuries, cuts, and bruises.

With a snicker, the burly man unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Get up, bitch."

She made no move to get up, she had no intentions of doing so. If he wanted her he would have to take her. He moved into her peripheral, his muscular frame looming over her.

"I said _get up_." A swift kick was delivered to her abdomen. The air escaped her as she was knocked over by the force of his blow.

Regaining her upright position, she shrugged his attack off and resumed her meditation. She could tell she was pushing the guard's nerves, but it had been so long, she couldn't help herself.

Without warning, a searing pain was spreading throughout her scalp. The guard had grabbed a handful of her aqua hair and began pulling her out of her cell, muttering to himself to whole way. As they crossed the threshold, she noticed a second guard meekly hiding behind the door. His eyes were wide with terror and his whole body was shivering as if he was going to pee himself. As he spotted her, his eyes widened a little more and a small squeak escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Tien let out a boisterous laugh as he heard the noise, his girth giggling with the sound.

"Stop being a pussy. I got her. Besides, a rodent could take her out right now."

The yellow eyed alien shakily nodded his head and fell into step behind his superior.

The trio made their way back up the flight of stairs, exiting into a polished silver hallway. The walls were a dark gray metal, the sheeting lining the walls for as far as the eye could see. Every ten yards or so there was a large window that exhibited the vastness of space. Complete blackness for eons, stars glittered and faded as they sped past them at light speed. The floor was of a similar material, but the tiles were many shades lighter. They trudged along, the giant still dragging the aqua haired woman by her gnarly hair. It was not easy for him though. She had been struggling the whole time, clawing at his wrists trenches of blood flowing from crooked, jagged scratches. His grip had tightened considerably as they got closer and closer to their destination.

She was not about to let this happen again. She had barely recovered from her last beating, there was no way she could defend herself.

Twisting her body, she brought her knees to her chest and used the force of Tien's hand on her head to launch herself, lithely sliding in between her captors legs. She grabbed his wrist in between her hands and pulled it with her, flipping him over as she came up and gained her footing. He fell to the ground with a crash, his head bouncing off the metallic floor. Eyes spinning in his head, Tien laid there for a minute before he comprehended what was going on. She was upon him before he could even move, straddling his chest. Her hands were her only tool, but no matter, the years she had spent in this place given her plenty of time to train and learn how to defend herself without the use of her ki. One hand went for his mouth while the other went for his eyes. She knew this technique well, for she had used it on plenty of guards in the past. She cupped her hands and struck his face, her sharp nails easily piercing the protective layer of his eye. Liquid squirted in her face and dripped down her arm as she continued to dig. As she began to feel muscle, she grabbed hold of the gooey sphere now in her fingers. Hot steam pushed against her other hand as Tien tried to scream out in pain. Blood began to drip from one corner of his mouth from the pressure of her hand. She jerked her hand, the cord holding the organ snapping easily in her hands. Tien's other eye widened in absolute terror and pain as tears welled. She clamped her hand even tighter as she felt saliva seep out of his mouth.

She threw the eye in her hand to the side, more focused on the situation at hand. She needed to quiet him down. She reared her arm back and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Hearing a satisfying crack, she did it two more times. He had stopped making noise and now she could focus on the poor, unfortunate guard that was watching the scene fold out in front of him with horror. He must have been shocked into place because he still had the stupid, surprised look on his face that he did when she flipped Tien over.

Slowly straightening her back, she stood and faced the poor soul. His pink skin had transformed into an ugly shade of crimson and his yellow eyes were tainted with fear and dread. The thick smell of ammonia in the air indicated his fear had gotten the best of him at some point during the confrontation.

"D-d-don't kill m-me p-p-p-please!" He stammered, stumbling backwards until he hit the wall.

Trapped, he shook as she stalked him, a predatory gleam in her eye.

A wry smile spread across her face as she licked her lips. His legs were trembling as he stood there looking for an escape. Tears began to fall down his elongated face, dripping off the tip of his chin.

"I-I d-d-didn't d-do anything! R-really!" He drew his hands up, ready to protect his face, not that he thought it would matter.

She looked down at him with disdain evident in her face. She was on him in a flash, grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall.

"Oh, but you have, you just don't know it." With that he dropped to the ground with a thud, this lifeless form deflating at her feet. She wiped her hands on her leg and stepped over the mess. She looked down at Tien who was just now beginning to stir. She had two minutes before he would be on his feet again. Backtracking the way they came. She had smelled something rather delicious not too far back.


End file.
